


Pelicula Bueno

by DannyBonamuffin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, I'm new to the starker ship, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is in his 20s, Peter makes Tony squirm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Starker, Tony and Peter too horny to take it slow, dont actually do sex stuff in public, handjobs, movie theater sexy time, please comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyBonamuffin/pseuds/DannyBonamuffin
Summary: The first couple dates had gone smoothly, and they had even ended the last one making out in the doorway of Peter’s apartment.Now there they were, sharing a large popcorn, watching the Spanish previews.





	Pelicula Bueno

I can’t stop making people fuck Spiderman. What’s wrong with me?

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Peter and Tony stood in line to the mostly empty theater. It was a Spanish speaking theater with English subtitles. 

Peter had convinced Tony to go there since no one would be there to recognize Tony or the fact that they were very much on a date.

Tony had become recently single right about the time Peter turned 20,he took a chance and asked out the older man.

After he got over his initial shock, Peter assured him that he was a grown man and it would be great. Fun, even.

The first couple dates had gone smoothly, and they had even ended the last one making out in the doorway of Peter’s apartment.

Now there they were, sharing a large popcorn, watching the Spanish previews.

There was only one other couple in the theater but they still decided to sit in the very top row, isolated together.

“What is this again?” said Tony softly.

“Call Me By Your Name” answered Peter.

“And what is it about?” asked Tony.

“Italy in the summer in the 1980s.” smiled Peter, “You remember the 80s right?”

“Oh shut up. Didn’t this movie come out a few years ago?” asked Tony.

“Yeah. It’s a special feature...in Spanish.” Peter told him. 

“Wait, EVERYTHING is in Spanish?” whined Tony.

“Hey, YOU wanted to come here so you wouldn’t be recognized.” said Peter, looking back at the screen.

“I know. It’s fine.” murmured Tony, reaching over to Peter’s lap and taking more popcorn from the large bag.  
“Isn’t it?” smirked Peter, taking Tony’s hand in his and lifting it to his lips for a soft kiss.

“Stop that.” Tony smiled.

The smirk on Peter’s face stayed put, “Why should I?”

Tony took his hand back with some playful resistance.

They both tried to understand the Spanish trailers without subtitles.

“Oh, I remember what I heard about this movie now….wait, you picked this on purpose didn’t you?” asked Tony, turning his head to give him a raised brow.

“What do you mean picked this on purpose?” chuckled Peter softly.

“Fuck off, Parker…..” said Tony with a sly smile.

They smirked at each other in the glow of the giant screen.

Peter leaned over and kissed him rather forwardly without spilling his popcorn, ofcourse. Tony kissed back timidly but his smile was gone when they pulled back.

He had an aroused dark expression.

“Mm.” Peter grunted, “I like THAT look.”

“C’mon, behave.” Tony scoffed, turning his attention back to the screen.

Peter sat down his popcorn on the empty seat next to him. His movements were stealthy and barely even noticeable as he leaned over to whisper into Tony’s ear.

“You’re fucking hot when you’re turned on. I can tell by the heat shifting next to me. It’s just radiating off you…” he said low and huskily, lips brushing the shell of Tony’s ear.

An obvious shudder ripped through Tony’s body.

“Stoppit.” whispered Tony, closing his eyes and sliding Peter by his shoulders back into his seat.

He shook off the feeling Peter had given him and crossed his arms.

The beginning credits of the movie started and Tony started to notice Peter’s hand rubbing softly on the back of his neck.

Although he would not admit it, it felt really nice to get a neck massage without asking. Tony let out a deep sigh and moved his head from side to side, stretching.

When he tilted his head away, Peter pulled him in closer and started to kiss Tony’s neck.

Tony bit his lip and rolled his eyes. He tried to push him off weakly, but Peter slapped his hands away and forcefully kissed and nibbled at his neck harder.

A soft groan came out of Tony’s throat. This was stupid. So immature. Making out in the movie theater? This was obviously just all Peter knew because he was a lot younger, right?

The truth was, Peter had wanted to do something sexual in semi public with someone forever. Tony seemed like the perfect person to finally go for it since he was so poised all the time, and ultimately, couldn’t resist him.

Peter observed. His heightened senses helped him watch and learn things about people. Especially, his friends and fellow Avengers.

Tony pulled Peter’s lips from his neck finally and held his face in his hands, “What? What do you want? You trying to get me to fuck you right here in the theater? You want me to go to jail for indecency? It’ll be all over TMZ in the morning-”

“I want to suck you off.” whispered Peter, facing him completely in his seat and giving a soft, pleading expression.

“Are you insane?” Tony asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

With a smug smile that refused to disappear, Peter reached down and started to stroke Tony’s half-hard cock through his pants. “Ah...ahh.” whimpered Tony, “That’s not fair….you little asshole.”

Peter kissed his cheek gently and felt him completely harden in his hand.

 

Tony looked up at the movie and noticed the hot guys shirtless on screen, swimming in the sun. That sure didn’t help the stiffness he felt.

A breath against Tony’s ear made him shudder.

“What do you want me to do?...Moan?...Beg?...Both?” asked Peter, jerking with his hand teasingly as he said every word.

The truth was, they had only ever had phone sex before. Tony had told him how much he loved his moans and how it made him feel.

“W-We can’t do that here. Let’s go to my apartment.” whispered Tony.

“We CAN do that here. I want to so bad, please…” whined Peter innocently in his ear.

“Let’s just go-” 

“It’s Sunday, everyone is at the compound. We are going to have NO privacy.”

“Even in my-” Tony started, but Peter interrupted him.

“Even in your lab. When they realize you are home they come to you for things, Tony.” said Peter.

“Please?” he moaned huskily in Tony’s ear, “Please let me suck your cock. PLEASE...You’re already so hard...” He made a few more extremely erotic noises.

“Peter…” Tony moaned back warningly.

He knew he had him right where he wanted him. Peter started to undo Tony’s pants, “C’mon, I want to taste you, Tony.”

Tony looked around the theater only to see no one. The couple all the way at the front of the theater was still sitting with their backs turned. 

He hissed when Peter’s hand dove into his underwear and began stroking his cock.

“D-Don’t you think you should blow me for the first time when we have the time and a place to ourselves? Don’t you want to enjoy it too?” whispered Tony, with half lidded eyes and his voice cracking.

“I can’t wait anymore...need that nice cock in my mouth.” hummed Peter in response, jerking him a little tighter and faster.

He started to dip his head down but Tony caught him, “No...no please. Not here.”

Peter sat up straight, but kept his hand around Tony’s cock, “Fine, but this is okay right?” He made his voice sound small and innocent. 

His hand jerked pretty quickly and tightly. 

“Fffuck….” whispered Tony, giving him the most turned on look he had ever received.

“God damn you’re so sexy right now.” smiled Peter, looking over his face in the pale light.

Bucking his hips up in response, Tony bit his lip to stifle a moan.

“That’s right, enjoy it. I know I am...” Peter whispered darkly.

Tony opened his pants a little more so his cock was completely exposed. Peter tried again to dip down his head and lick the pre-cum off the tip. “Ah.” whispered Tony, catching him again before he could do anything.

“Be good, make me cum from your hand.” whispered Tony.

“Mmm I will.” groaned Peter, jerking him off quickly and quietly, kissing him deep and sucking on his tongue.

Tony was gripping Peter’s face with both hands and thrusting his hips up.

Peter swallowed all of Tony’s whimpers and moans, turning their heads from side to side. After a few minutes, he realized Tony was going to take longer than expected to finish.

Instantly, Peter remembered talking through face time with him and what got him off before.

Leaning into Tony’s ear, he whispered, “I wish this nice cock of yours was in my ass already…..wish you weren’t making me wait.”

“Ungh, Pete…” he groaned.

“You’re so perfect and thick. I bet you would fit snug in my tight little hole.”

Tony was biting his lip to stifle a moan and threw his head back.

Peter could feel him tremble and shutter under him. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a wad of napkins that he had collected from the lobby.

“Getting close? Mmm do it. Fuck my hand and cum all over my fist.” Peter told him softly.

Tony’s breathing became quick and shaky, he squeezed his eyes shut and moaned Peter’s name softly as he brought the napkins down over him and caught his orgasm.

Their lips crashed together to muffle any noises.

Tony took over and cleaned himself up before tucking his dick back into his pants.

They pulled back and sat forward in their seats again.

Peter was achingly hard and they were both trying to catch their breath.

“You’re the worst.” mumbled Tony, not looking at him.

Peter smiled to himself and looked up at the screen innocently, “You seem to enjoy it.” Peter reached in his pocket for some hand sanitizer and applied it generously.

Suddenly Tony’s hand was in his lap, rubbing against a thigh.

That made Peter very aware of his arousal but he tried to remain calm. His loud hammering heart beat betrayed him.

The hand went higher on Peter’s thigh and brushed a testicle. “Fuck.” he gasped.

“Easy Pete.” smiled Tony.

Peter kept his mouth shut and tried to breathe through his nose. Sure, he could play this game.

Tony leaned over and nibbled on his neck, running his tongue up and down, breathing heavily against him to make him shudder. When he pulled back, he had a sinister look on his face. 

Peter was squinting at him like he wanted to devour him.

This was no longer a game.

“Something wrong?” asked Tony with a smug smile.

Peter’s eyes were trailing down his body to the hand gripping his thigh. “Not at all.” he whispered, not breaking his gaze.

Tony dove his hand into Peter’s pants and began to squeeze and stroke his cock, giving him skin on skin contact.

A mixture of a groan and a hiss came through Peter’s clenched teeth.

“Hmm, moan into my ear, that’s it. This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” smiled Tony.  
Leaning in closer to his personal space, he obeyed and let his soft moans and grunts go. Tony stroked carefully and skillfully, trying to drive the younger man crazy.

He rubbed his thumb over Peter’s tip, making him drop his forehead to Tony’s shoulder and cursed.

“God Tony….shit…” he groaned.

With a smirk Tony grabbed Peter by the jaw and brought their lips together in a rough kiss.

Peter was trembling as the pace of Tony’s hand sped up. He tried to pull away but Tony slid his hand to the back of his head to hold him there.

The action of dominance summoned more moans from Peter’s throat as he thrusted his hips against Tony’s hand. 

Without separating their mouths for no more than a second, Tony sucked on his bottom lip, biting gently. He was making a mess of Peter’s hair and he could feel the younger man shaking all over.

Finally, Tony pulled back and yanked his pants down to expose his hard glistening cock.

“Peter…” he breathed against his ear, “let go...let me see you fall apart for me, baby.”

Peter’s head shook from side to side as he held his mouth in a hard line to muffle his sounds.

Tony stared at his face in the pale theater light, noticing the way his brows came together perfectly at the wrinkle in the middle of his forehead. 

They made eye contact, both looking hazed and heavy lidded.

Then Peter dropped his jaw and tipped his head back.

Tony quickly grabbed the leftover napkins to catch his release with perfect timing.

Peter whimpered and groaned, staring at him still when his face dropped from tense to euphoric.

“God dammit….” moaned Tony.

Peter gritted his teeth when Tony began to clean him up and tossed the napkins into the popcorn bag in the next seat. 

Pulling his pants up and re-adjusting himself, Peter deepened his breathing and looked Tony over with a mixture of fascination and smugness.

He had gotten him to give in. There was a satisfaction in knowing he had that effect on the older man. 

Tony had sat back in his seat to face the screen again. The movie was already almost finished. They had been too distracted to even understand what was going on.

“What do you say…” whispered Tony, putting his hand over Peter’s, “we get out of here? I’ll lock down my lab. I promised we won’t be bothered.”

Peter smiled over at him, “Oh yeah?”

Tony leaned in close so the both of their lips were inches apart, “We can pick up dinner on the way home and you’ll have me all to yourself tonight.”

Peter looked him over, “Alright, but on one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“When you fuck me,” Peter whispered, “make sure we’re face to face. I want to see those brown eyes on fire for me again.”

Tony groaned and leaned in to kiss him again, “You got it. Let’s get the fuck outta here.”

They both shot up from their seats instantly and hurriedly tiptoed to the back exit.


End file.
